


Four Boys and Four Seasons

by asselma



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asselma/pseuds/asselma
Summary: Some relationships are more real than others, but they're all important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Young Justice fic I've written in a long time, and there may be mistakes.

**SPRING**

Spring is Cameron Mahkent, though he’d like to be winter.

Spring is new. Spring is discovery. Spring is ten year old Artemis, and twelve year old Cameron trekking though the mud as a storm pelted them with heavy rain during one of their dad's "tests". Spring is loud crashes of thunder, and bright flashes of lighting making them seek out shelter in a small alcove between the trees.

Spring is stupid jokes, and laughter. Spring is a first kiss. Spring is the first boy she ever had a crush on. But it was just a crush.

Because Spring is dangerous, too. Spring is destructive, and unpredictable like those spring thunderstorms. She’d never been one for safety– but even Artemis isn’t that reckless.

**SUMMER**

Summer is Superboy– not Conner Kent. Just Superboy.

Summer can be intense. But ultimately summer is short lived. Summer is Artemis displacing all her feelings onto Superboy. Because even though he doesn’t know, he’s still the entire reason she’s with the team now. Summer is unbelievably hot, and fun (sometimes)– but it’s easy to say her like summer the best, because it’s the safe choice.

Summer didn’t like her back anyway, which was a good thing in the long run.

And if you’re wondering Superboy may have been a summer day, but Conner is a summer night. Dark, and dangerous in his own way, but quiet and serene. An easy place to relax, and simple to be around. Good in it’s own right, but not in the way Artemis had once believed.

**AUTUMN**

Autumn is Dick Grayson.

Autumn is the first chill in the air that spirals out of control. Autumn is death, loneliness, and loss. Autumn is change that neither Artemis, nor Dick wanted but that happened anyway. 

But Autumn isn't all that bad once you get used to it. Autumn is cozy warmth and togetherness. Autumn is holidays with friends, and family. Autumn is caring for one another. Autumn is Artemis, and Dick is losing their ways, then helping each other find it once again. 

Autumn isn't bad-- maybe it has to grow on you. But in fact it's actually pretty great. 

Still, Artemis doesn't love Autumn, and she doesn't know what she'd do if she ever lost Dick as a friend.

**WINTER**

Winter is Wally West.

Sometimes winter is cold, and absent. Winter is seasonal depression. Winter is nights that last days in some parts of the world. To Artemis it feels like a never ending snow covered wasteland like the one where Wally disappeared from her.

Winter feels so empty after Wally dies, and there are only so many frozen tears a girl can take.

But winter is surprises. Winter is miracles. Winter is Wally's return. Winter is the frozen tears becoming from happiness instead of dispair. Winter is Artemis not letting go of Wally for days. Winter is that warm fuzzy feeling, and hot cocoa.

In some parts of the world Artemis knows it seems like winter even lasts forever. She thinks that maybe they should move to one of those places...


End file.
